Candy Hearts
by forsaken2003
Summary: Spike buys Xander candy.


Title: Candy Hearts  
Author: Forsaken2003  
Pairing: S/X  
Rating: R  
Disclaimer: I own none, all belong to Joss Whedon  
Comments: Always welcomed!  
Summary: Spike buys Xander candy.  
Warnings/Spoilers: Season 5  
Beta'd by: Unbeta'd

Note: Here is my belated Valentine's Day fic! :)

Spike had been planning Xander's Valentine's Day present for over a month. Hell he'd be planning his present since they started dating back in November! Luckily when he finally came up with an idea Clem was there knowing a guy (demon) that could help him out. Before meeting Xander at the Magic Box Spike had to stop by Clem's place to pick it up. Xander was going to love it!

When he arrived at the Magic Box everyone was already there. Buffy was sitting on Riley's lap, hugging a stuffed bear to her chest. Willow and Tara were cuddled together on the couch feeding each other chocolates. It was sickly sweet, and Spike wanted to do that with Xander.

Finding Xander talking with Giles about new shelving Spike decided to intervene. He was far more interesting than shelving. Plus why would Xander want to talk to the watcher when he could be snogging Spike? Spike placed his gift for Xander on the table as he passed it to head over to Xander. Once he was there he wrapped his arms around Xander's waist his cheek resting against Xander's shoulder blade. Instantly Xander placed a hand on top of Spike's.

"I'll order the supplies on Monday and start on the new shelves next weekend, Giles," Xander told the ex-watcher.

"Thank you, Xander," Giles said. "Now it's Valentine's Day I'm sure you have someone more important to be spending your time with."

Spike looked over Xander's shoulder. "He does. Ta."

Xander rolled his eyes but smiled. "Thanks, Giles." Spike then started to drag him away and towards the table.

"Come sit, luv. I brought you a pressie," Spike said excitedly.

"Your present is under the table," Xander responded.

Spike froze and looked at Xander in surprise. "You got me a present?"

"Well... yeah. You are my Valentine," Xander answered now looking confused. "Did Drusilla never get you anything?"

Spike just shrugged. "She never remember Valentine's Day."

Xander pulled Spike into a hug. "I'll always remember Valentine's Day. I'll always get you a present. Even if all I can afford is a pack of cigarettes."

Not saying anything because he was afraid of looking weak in front of the others, he just let Xander hug him a little long. When they were alone Spike would tell Xander how much that meant to him. "Let's open pressies."

"Okay." Xander pulled away. He sat down and Spike sat right beside him their arms touching. The bag was pulled out from under the table. "Here."

Trying to not look too eager Spike accepted the bag ignoring the fact that now everyone was at the table curious as to what Spike and Xander got each other. Accepting the bag Spike pulled out the paper and reached in pulling out a sweater.

"Xan, is that your Sunnydale High sweater?" Willow asked confused.

"Yup!" Xander said with a big smile.

Everyone around the table looked unimpressed with the gift. Everyone that is but Spike. Spike pressed it to his face and rubbed his cheek against it. It smelt like laundry soap and Xander. "I love it."

"It's an old sweater," Buffy stated. "That's not a very good Valentine's present."

Spike snarled at her, startling "It's the best Valentine's present!"

Xander didn't seem fazed but Buffy's comment. He knew it was a good present. "Buffy, if you must know Spike loves this sweater. He used to steal it when he stayed in the basement. Then when we started dating every time he came over he'd wear it. So I thought he'd like to have it when he's at his crypt."

"You don't have to explain anything to her, pet. I love it and that's all that matters." Spike shot Buffy a nasty look. The sweater was the best first Valentine's Day present. "Now open yours."

Bouncing in his seat Xander took the bag. This was his first Valentine's Day present as well. Reaching into the gift bag Xander pulled out a clear bag that was filled with sweetheart candies that had little messages on each one. "I love these!" Of course he did it was candy after all.

"I do too!" Buffy said hinting at wanting one.

Xander ignored her and opened the bag grabbing one on top to read. "Kiss me," Xander read out loud. He did as the candy heart instructed and gave Spike a kiss before popping it into his mouth.

"Can we have one?" Willow asked.

"Sure," Xander said with a shrug and pushed the bag to the center of the table so everyone could reach. Tara pulled the first one out. "I l-love you."

Xander smiled and leaned against Spike and whispered in his ear that he loved him too.

Willow was next. "Be mine."

"Always," Xander answered.

"Spank me," Giles read his. He gave a disappointed look at Spike. "What that really necessary?"

Spike just gave him a look of pure innocents. He really hoped Buffy and Riley picked the more inappropriate ones.

Buffy grabbed one for Riley and herself. "Blow me," she read aloud. Her face turned red with embarrassment and then anger. "You are such a pig, Spike!"

"What? It's Xander's present. I'm not asking you for one. I know what's been in your mouth," Spike said with disgust as he looked at Riley.

"Fuck me," Riley said loudly.

Everyone stared at him confused by his outburst.

"What's wrong, babe?" Buffy asked her slayer instincts kicking in.

Riley held up the chalky candy. "That's what it says. 'Fuck me'."

Xander turned to Spike stared him down. Spike was ready to get his head bitten off. Xander abruptly stood up and Spike knew he was in the doghouse. "Xan..."

"We're leaving," Xander stated.

"Come on, Xander," Willow said. "Don't be mad at Spike."

Xander looked at Willow. "I'm not mad at Spike. I'm going to take him home and fuck him."

"Oh dear lord," Giles muttered and walked away.

Spike jumped up with excitement now that he knew Xander wasn't mad at him. "Really?!"

"The candy told me too," Xander answered.

Walking out the door Spike decided that his present to Xander was the best idea he'd ever come up with."

The End


End file.
